


Winter

by narsus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: Preparations are needed to retreat from the cold weather.
Kudos: 3





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Good Omens belongs to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, respective estates, publishers etc.

As the weather starts to get colder Crowley combats this by adding layers. In black of course.

Then suddenly he starts finding scarves in his car. In the kind of off yellow colour that could either be gold or mustard. He wears them anyway.

Then his flat acquires thick fur rugs in a familiar shade of grey.

The Fortnum and Mason hamper that appears in the kitchen isn’t a surprise by that point. Neither are the shelves of west coast scotch.

He’s sitting by the newly acquired fireplace, arranging crackers around a pot of stilton, by the time Hastur arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> The King in Yellow of course has specific tastes.


End file.
